


syncopate my skin to your heart beating

by womanaction



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Annie tries to spice things up. Jeff is briefly concerned.





	syncopate my skin to your heart beating

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a real JA fic!

Before Jeff and Annie had sex for the first time, he went and bought champagne, roses, and a lot more candles than the manager of his building would like him to have lit at one time. He thinks the image of her face in that soft glow will probably be the last thing he sees when he’s about to croak and his life passes before his eyes. It was a magical night, and he’s happy that he was able to show her how special she is.

But not every time can be a perfect, radiant fire hazard, as he well knows. They’ve been together a few months now and he’s completely prepared for the metaphorical fire of their sex life to fade ever-so-slightly. He almost welcomes it, in a weird way. It’s something he never would have thought of wanting for himself, but the idea of finding a comfortable routine with Annie seems warm and appealing, like a metaphorical space heater.

What he doesn’t expect is her reaction.

He finally sits her down (well, they’re half-naked on the bed and she’s sprawled on top of him, so he really just sort of shifts her off of him and flicks on the lamp so they can try to have an adult conversation). “Annie,” he says, in his best firm-yet-understanding voice that she loves to mock him for. “This is the third costume this week.”

Annie glances down at herself, as if she’s suddenly just noticed she’s dressed like Jessica Rabbit. She tugs the red wig off her head and sets it primly on the bedside table. ”I’m just being festive, Jeff. It’s almost Halloween.”

“It’s September,” he informs her dryly. “And it’s not just the outfits. The blindfold? The ice? The _candle wax_?”

“That last one was an accident, I noticed it was starting to drip onto your carpet and I was just trying to move it and it sort of...spilled,” she says nonchalantly, and he feels that little rush of pride that he gets whenever he genuinely can’t tell if she’s messing with him or not.

But he’s not about to be dissuaded from his purpose. He sighs and shifts closer, leaning over on his elbow. She regards him, steel behind those big doe eyes. “Annie…I don’t want you to feel like you have to do things like this to hold my interest or whatever it is you think you’re doing. Just because I’m older and have an impressive sexual history doesn’t mean that you have to do anything that you don’t want to do. Sure, there were other women in my past, but that’s over. You know why? They’re not you, Annie. I want to be with _you_ , and if that means buying out every Yankee Candle Company in the city, I’ll do it. If that meant missionary at 5:23 p.m. every other Thursday for the rest of our lives, I’d do that. Okay?”

Her eyes well slightly with tears, and the tiny part of him that’s managed to remain cynical is deeply uncomfortable. The rest of Jeff reaches out and brushes his hand across her cheek. “That’s so sweet, Jeff,” she breathes, looking down for a second before meeting his eyes again. “And...I guess you’re right, on some level I did feel like I had to keep your attention so you wouldn’t get bored with me.”

“I’d never-” he starts, but she cuts him off.

“But…I also like some of this stuff,” she says with more confidence. “And part of me just wanted to try something new. I have some other ideas, too…if you’re okay with that. Maybe we could talk about them. And…I really like the outfits. But if it makes you uncomfortable…”

“Annie,” he says, in his saintliest tones. “You’re asking me to make a huge sacrifice. I mean, looking at my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend in sexy outfits on a regular basis…I don't know, it's a lot.”

Annie laughs and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

His hands roam down her body as he says, “Okay, Miss Jessica, let’s do it like the very pretty people we are.”

“Wait,  you want to make a sex tape?” she asks, surprised.

He raises an eyebrow at her quick misinterpretation. “How about we start off with leaving the lights on, tiger?”

Her laughter is buried against his bare skin. She doesn’t bother to put the wig back on.


End file.
